Plaster
by MeaCat
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been together for years, everything utterly sweet and naive, but when they finally reach high school, Kurt rises to popularity, and Blaine sticks to his textbooks, another reason to be a target. Kurt can't stand seeing the love of his life pretending everything's fine anymore, so maybe a week-long project can help people see just how amazing Blaine truly is.
1. Chapter 1

Plaster

Hi there, guys! It's been quite awhile since I've posted something, so here's a new story I'm starting, it's Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine with my very own twist! It was originally only going to be a one shot, but this is now going to be a full story, possibly seven or eight chapters long!

I'd just like to say that Agonizing WILL be updated next week, since school is now done for the summer, and I'm starting a new prompt fic for different ways Kurt could've found out about Jeremiah, which will have its first one shot up in two to three weeks.

Also, this chapter is actually unedited, since I haven't heard from my editor in awhile, and I really just wanted to get this up and say that I'm still alive, if anyone still reads my stuff... But still, a big thank you to Jess who will be editing the future chapters, and to Charli and Axel for encouraging me to continue with this.

Hopefully you enjoy!

-xXx-

Holding your head up high when everyone else tries to bring you down can only last for so long.

Blaine was tired. Tired of fighting that tugging feeling of sadness he got whenever a crude comment was made about his sexuality, tired of working his butt off to get good grades while the rest of the losers in his classes were slackers, yet still ended up moving up a grade with him, tired of having so much love and kindness to offer everybody, but no one ever giving back. He was surprised he hadn't collapsed with exhaustion.

The one person that kept him together was the beautiful, fiery angel, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was Blaine's everything. He was the reason Blaine still believed that the world wasn't filled completely with sick, evil idiots. Kurt was Blaine's best friend, only friend, and boyfriend.

Their friendship began way before they were born, their parents being best friends, Eliza Hummel and Maria Anderson being close ever since the first grade. They met their husbands in college, Maria marrying Scott two years before Eliza and Burt, but having their first and only child a year after them.

Eliza and Maria knew their sons were meant to be the moment they asked if not liking the girls at school was right at the age of five and six, knowing even more so when Kurt softly told Eliza that he loved Blaine like mommy and daddy loved each other at the age of eleven, ten year old Blaine saying similar to his mother. After explaining to their boys that it was perfectly fine, Blaine hesitantly pulled Kurt close and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, Kurt's mouth forming a minuscule 'o' in shock. "I love you, Kurt," Blaine had said gently. "And when you love someone, you show them how much you love them." He stood on his tiptoes to place his lips on Kurt's again, and their love story had officially begun.

Sure, there were obstacles in the following years, such as Kurt's rise to popularity and Blaine's knack for learning, and the way people treated them for being together, yet nothing could ever pull them apart.

Once they reached their junior year, Kurt decided to join the Cheerios. Blaine was all for it, except for the fact that if Kurt agreed, he'd be at the top of the school where he would meet more popular, perfect people. Blaine was glad that he had been allowed to skip a grade and he was able to be in Kurt's grade, since he had a possessive, jealous side, and he knew there would be someone willing to try and snatch his angel away, but he'd never admit that to anyone.

"No," Kurt had disagreed. "I love you, you are mine, I am yours, and we're going to be together forever. There's no one out there that I ever want except for you."

"But-"

"But nothing, Blaine. I've been in love with you since the age of six. That's not going to all of a sudden change because I join the Cheerios."

-xXx-

"Kurt!" Blaine called to his boyfriend, his surprise in his hands.

"What is it, Love?" Kurt sang as Blaine approached his locker.

"I have something for you. I know it could've waited until when we got home, but I wanted to give you this." He revealed a thin, silver chain with a small bauble of a dove in a cage.

Once Kurt was able to breathe, he gently took it from Blaine. "Blaine... This is beautiful!"

Blaine quirked a smile. "Well, I couldn't say that when you're here in comparison-"

"You sap!"

"But I'm so proud of you! You made it! You're a Cheerio! And our seventeen year anniversary is coming up in a few days..." They counted Blaine's birthday as their anniversary. "And this necklace represents you in Lima. You're so much better than this small, inferior town, and you're going to be even more amazing once you're set free."

"Don't you dare imply that I forgot. There's no way I could! And this... Is honestly the best present anyone has ever given me."

"What? No! I'm just saying. This is _one_ of your presents, and I'm relieved and overjoyed that you actually accepted it for the first time in... For the first time."

"Well, it's _your_ birthday."

"But its _our_ anniversary."

As Blaine said this, Kurt leaned forward to softly press a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Kurt, what if someone sees?"

"Let them. I want to kiss the most perfect, amazing boy in the world, and let them know that he belongs to me." Kurt tucked a stray curl behind Blaine's ear and adjusted his boyfriend's glasses. "You're perfect."

"Hey, Hummel! Are you heading over to Fabray's with us? She's having a party!" A blonde jock called over his shoulder to Kurt as he walked by.

"You should go," Blaine urged, but Kurt shook his head.

"Sorry, Carson. I'll have to pass."

After the jock shrugged and walked off, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Why aren't you going?"

"We're hanging out today!"

"But we hang out every day."

"I haven't seen you all day, Love. I missed you."

"But you should've went. It's important!"

"_You're_ more important to me than anything else. Especially a party with drunk cheerleaders and player jocks."

-xXx-

Although things started off great for the two of them, as Kurt began to move up to the top of the McKinley High food chain, Blaine still wasn't accepted as Kurt's boyfriend.

"Hey, Homo! Stop sharing fairy spit with Hummel!" Karofsky had sneered at him one day as he walked through the empty hallway.

Blaine had stayed at school late to finish taking a test in AP Science, and apparently Karofsky had decided to stay late as well, making his life even more miserable. "Why would I do that? He _is_ my boyfriend."

"Don't mouth off to me, homo! I'll kill you!"

"Why do you care so much about what I do with Kurt? He's mine, and he's been mine for seventeen years now. You don't dictate what happens between us!"

"Because everyone knows he could do so much better!" Blaine went silent as Karofsky said this, hating the way he himself thought this to be the truth.

Blaine slowly approached Karofsky. "And you're saying that you're a person that's better for him."

Karofsky looked taken aback. "N-no... I have no idea where you come up with this stuff!"

"I'm tired of you pushing me around just to try and get what you want. Kurt _hates_ you because of the way you treat kids who are different. You're insecure and selfish enough to go around, hurting people that are actually confident enough to embrace their differences even when they know they'll suffer for it, yet you're in the closet, beating up the boyfriend of the guy you obviously like as if it will get you anywhere with him."

This pushed Karofsky over the edge. He shoved Blaine roughly into the lockers, kicking him in the stomach as Blaine slid slowly down the metal lockers. Karofsky moved forward to wrap his hands around Blaine's neck, cutting off Blaine's air supply. "You have no right to talk to me like that! I will murder you with my bare hands if it happens again. For now, I'll just make your life hell. Clear?" Blaine nodded as his vision blurred around the edges.

Karofsky shoved Blaine one more time into the lockers before stalking off.

-xXx-

Now that I have a ton of free time, I'll be doing weekly updates, but because I've just started this story, if I get at least three reviews, the next chapter will go up. Thanks, you guys!

Clearly Puppy Love


	2. Chapter 2

Plaster

Hi, guys!

Wow, I have to say that this story has received more feedback than all of my other stories after only the first chapter. Thank you all so much, and thank you for my one review that I received. My goal is for this story to at least reach 20 reviews, which would be the most reviews I'd ever received.

So anyways, I have to be the most impatient person ever, because I couldn't just wait to get 3 reviews, or for it to be a weekly update, so surprise, early update! So far I have roughly six chapters of this story written, so there might be more early updates in the future, but then after those six chapters are posted, updates might become either more or less frequent, depending on where I decide to take this story. Also, this being said, this chapter is also unedited, so please excuse the mistakes, and hopefully I can get ahold my editor so she can proofread the next chapter.

So anyways, here's the second chapter of Plaster!

-xXx-

"And today, Santana thought it would be okay to make fun of Val in front of everyone, _including_ Valerie's closeted, bodybuilding, overprotective boyfriend, Kory Finch. It was unbelievable!" Kurt ranted excitedly as he curled into Blaine's side that same afternoon. Blaine casually tried to avoid wincing every time Kurt made contact with his freshly-bruised skin.

"How do you know he's closeted?" Blaine teased as he softly stroked Kurt's surprisingly hairspray-free hair.

Kurt scoffed. "Please, it's pretty obvious that he has a thing for Michael's cousin, Sebastian. And I can feel the jealousy radiating off of you right now. Sure, he has curly brown hair, and that's my kind of thing, but so do you, plus your amazing hazel eyes. I'm yours, and I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine hummed in agreement, "Just making sure," before leaning forward to kiss Kurt chastely.

"That's all I get?" Kurt pouted. "I've been waiting all day for a kiss from you, and that's it? Come here."

Blaine accidentally cried out in pain as Kurt pressed himself closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck.

As if he was burned, Kurt was instantly a good three feet away from the curly-haired boy. "I'm sorry! I know I'm kind of pushing things! I just... I miss you even more now that a few of your classes were changed to AP classes, and Cheerios practice, but I'm being way too clingy and loving, and I know you don't really want that... I just wanted a kiss." He looked down at his hands shyly, humiliation scrawled all over his face.

Blaine began to laugh uncontrollably at this, making Kurt's face twist up even more in heartbreak and pain as he tried not to burst into tears, his quivering bottom lip caught between his teeth.

After Blaine was able to control himself, he glanced at Kurt, immediately feeling guilty for his own insensitivity. He pulled Kurt into his lap as he pressed kisses to Kurt's wavering lips, ignoring the stabbing pain that shot through his entire body as he did so. "Oh, Kurt, my sweetheart. There's absolutely no need for you feel so rejected. I've missed you, too, more than anything."

"Then why did you react like that?"

Blaine paused, causing Kurt to move off of Blaine and give him a cold stare he used to threaten answers out of his boyfriend. "Blaine Anderson. Explain."

Swallowing audibly, Blaine tried to avoid eye contact, pursing his lips, but failed, immediately captivated by the way Kurt's aqua eyes sparkled.

"You know you can't resist me! Even if you tried, you can't do it!" Kurt's full lips curved into a tantalizing smirk. "I'll tickle you!"

Blaine's eyes widened. "No."

"You better tell me then!" His pale fingers moved to caress Blaine's sides, causing him to flinch.

"Ouch!" Blaine instantly covered his mouth once he gasped out in pain.

"What? Blaine, I hardly touched you." Kurt slowly inched Blaine's shirt up, against his boyfriend's protests, to reveal large purpling bruises. "W-where the heck did you get these, Blaine?" Kurt's hand covered his own mouth in shock, tears threatening to spill over.

"I um... I don't know."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Blaine. You know how this turns out when you lie to me."

"Um... Karofsky."

"That freaking bastar-"

"Kurt, you know how I feel about you swearing!"

Kurt pushed Blaine's shirt up more to reveal darker bruises and swollen wounds.

"Blaine, you don't let _anyone_ treat you like this! I know you've been boxing a lot more lately! Why did you think it was okay not to tell me? I'm going to deal with this."

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't want to tell you because I feel like I'm the girl in the relationship that can't deal with things on her own, so she gets her boyfriend to do it for her because she's too much of a coward to do it herself. And even though you're a Cheerio, the jocks won't hesitate to hurt you for standing up for the freaky gay nerd that you're unfortunate enough to call your boyfriend." Blaine ran a hand through his curly hair before he ripped his glasses off his face and threw them at the adjacent wall. "Karofsky's right. You deserve someone so much better."

Kurt took his boyfriend's trembling hands in his own, pulling him closer. "You, my love, are so wrong. You aren't my "girlfriend," you're my boyfriend, making you my equal mentally as well as physically. But if this situation was the other way around-"

"Don't say stuff like that!"

"You'd be doing the same for me. Not only did Karofsky hurt the love of my life, my best friend, my _soulmate_, he made you actually believe that you aren't good enough for me. You're everything I want and so much more. You are amazing, and perfect, and so blindingly beautiful."

Blaine sighed. "You always tell me I'm perfect, but I'm not. No one seems to accept me as your boyfriend, or seemingly accept me at all."

Kurt looked deep in thought for a few seconds before a smile graced his face.

"Well, what if we... Modified your style a little bit?"

Blaine frowned. "I thought you liked the way I dress."

Kurt's hands flew to tug at Blaine's argyle sweater. "Oh! No, I didn't mean it like that! I love the way you dress! It's just... Not a lot of people see the version of you that I see, so I was thinking... What if we got rid of the glasses, and the vests, and sweaters, and bow ties for... One week. You could pretend to be a new transfer student, and I 'dump' you for the 'new kid'. That way, not only will they get to see what a sweet, irresistible person you are, all the girls, and maybe a few guys, will swoon and will probably be paralyzed in shock when you reveal who you really are!"

Blaine thought this over. He would be able to hold hands with Kurt in the halls without getting slushee'd, he could pull Kurt close and tell him how much he loved him before sitting in the bleachers to watch the Cheerios practice. "I'll do it."

The huge grin that spread across Kurt's face helped settle the feeling of unease in his stomach just to fill it with butterflies.

-xXx-

"Okay, so I'm going to start by trimming that afro of yours."

Blaine's hands flew to his gel-covered hair. "What? It's perfectly under control when I gel it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. "That's why I'm going to cut your hair. I don't like when you use gel. It's gross. Besides, I like when I can run my hands through your hair and I love your curls. They're sexy."

Blaine froze and bit his lip at this. "Fine. Just not too short!"

After an hour of Kurt snipping off locks of Blaine's hair, Kurt finally took a step back to admire his masterpiece, but fell silent.

"What? Did you mess up? Am I partly bald?"

The pale boy shook his head quickly before lunging forward to press his lips passionately to Blaine's and run his fingers through the dark curls. "I really love your hair like this. I can't imagine how everyone will react to the 'new kid'. You know the best part?"

Blaine pulled a millimeter away to reply, "What's the best part?" before reattaching his mouth to Kurt's fervently, his lips tingling with fire.

"You're mine."

"I'm all yours."

Kurt finally came back to reality after kissing Blaine senseless, realizing there was a task at hand.

"Blai- mmm- Blaine... We're going to have to stop."

Blaine's hands grasped Kurt's slender waist, not caring the slightest bit about the way he was in so much pain, he could hardly breathe. "Why?"

"Because I'm hurting you. And I want to take you to the mall. Or vice versa."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Is that your subtle way of begging me to take you shopping?"

"Maybe. But seriously, how much pain are you in?"

"To be honest, quite a lot."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, honey. I don't want you to suffer."

"It's not your fault. And I'm fine. I'll just be sore for awhile. Help me pick out an outfit for the mall?"

Kurt was immediately on his feet and digging through Blaine's immaculate closet. "Here!" he exclaimed happily as he handed Blaine a dark blue beanie, a dark blue hoodie, a gray T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and gray Converses.

Blaine changed out of his green and blue argyle sweater, khaki pants, and dress shoes into an outfit he was surprised he owned. "What do you think?" Blaine asked, spinning once. "Does my hair have to be all curly and stuff all over my forehead? It's kind of annoying me."

"Yes! Don't touch anything!" Kurt protested as he gently wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I think you look amazing. Not as amazing as _my_ Blaine, but still very, very breathtaking."

"How do you think people will react to seeing you holding hands with someone who isn't your boyfriend at the mall?" Blaine teased as he pressed kisses to Kurt's neck.

"I'm sure they'll pretty shocked to find out I dumped my boyfriend of seventeen years for McKinley's newest transfer. What's your new name going to be?"

"Um... Will. Will Pierce."

"Will pierce what?"

"Will pierce holes through anyone that tries to steal my boyfriend."

"Hm... I like it."

-xXx-

So, hopefully you guys liked it! Any chance I can get five reviews my next update? The next update is scheduled for Tuesday, but if I receive five or more reviews, I might post it earlier... Please and thank you!

Also, I didn't even notice that Blaine's fake name makes him seem like he's related to Brittany. That was totally unintentional, but oh well. *shrugs*

And I just realized a little mistake I made here. I don't mean to offend anyone when Blaine is talking about him being a weak girlfriend. I'm not saying by any means that girls are weak, that'd be weird due to the fact that I'm a girl... But yeah, I really hope I'm not offending anybody.

See you Tuesday!

Clearly Puppy Love


	3. Chapter 3

Plaster

Well, hello there! Here's the third chapter of Plaster! Thank you SO much for all the alerts, and thank you so much for the review I received, _**Rose Kagalimes**_!

So I decided that instead of asking for reviews over and over again, I'm just going to start rewarding the people who review with a preview for the next chapter. If you reply as an anon, just email me. My email is my pen name without spaces or capitals, at yahoo dot com.

The next update should be next Tuesday, not sure yet, though, since I'll be I'm California at that time...

I'm now on Tumblr! Follow me at learaeoliii . tumblr . com. I'll most likely follow back, so... Yeah.

-xXx-

"So... Can I have your number?" a girl giggled flirtatiously as she twirled a piece of hair around her manicured finger.

Blaine didn't know how to react, since he had never been so blatantly hit on, or hit on at all.

Kurt huffed and wrapped his arms around one of Blaine's. "Um, no. He's mine. Sorry, Princess."

The girl pouted and rolled her eyes in disgust before walking away.

"If only we didn't live in such a homophobic town. I could actually be holding your hand so all of these spoiled bra-stuffers could just leave you alone."

"I find it funny how you mention that they stuff their bras as if that actually interests me."

"Well, now that I think about it, we were pretty sheltered children, and you never really had a chance to actually see if you liked girls, since I was always there making lovey eyes at you..."

"You honestly think there was a possibility I could've been straight? Um... Not after all those times I've thought about marrying you."

Oops. That was a slip-up.

"You think about... Marrying _me_?" Kurt's cinder-cyan eyes sparkled.

Blaine chuckled. "Well, there isn't anyone else I'd like to marry. Unless you think a

bra-stuffer would be a good candidate... Ouch!"

Kurt had smacked Blaine's arm. "Don't be mean. I'm going to buy you new clothes!"

"Yeah! With _my _wallet!"

"Hey, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine!"

"So I get to borrow your Phantom of the Opera hoodie whenever?"

"Except for that. That's mine."

"Like me apparently?"

"Like you. I'm not sharing you. Ever."

"I love you."

"I know." Kurt smirked deviously before walking sauntering off.

"Thanks for leaving your injured boyfriend in the middle of a teenage girl-infested mall," Blaine pouted playfully once he caught up with Kurt and had his hands clutching the sides of the pale boy's waist.

"Sorry! But I spotted this leather jacket and I think it would look stunning on you!"

Blaine smiled and reached out to take the jacket from Kurt's hands.

"Can I help you with anything?" a boy asked as he approached the couple, grinning at Blaine and placing a hand on Blaine's chest.

"Um... I think we're fine. Thank you." Blaine flashed the employee a dapper smile and backed away, making Kurt glare at the same boy and move to press himself into Blaine's side.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to get so possessive every time someone talks to me," Blaine took Kurt's face gently in his hands after the employee left.

Kurt sighed. "Sorry. I'm just... I'm not quite used to people trying to take you away from me. It's always been just you and me."

"It's always going to _be_ just you and me. There's never going to be anyone out there that can take me away from you. Now you know how _I _feel every time a jock talks to you or invites you over for a party."

Kurt stroked Blaine's arm before pulling away, not knowing how to reply.

-xXx-

Kurt spent the weekend planning out Blaine's outfit for the week, while Blaine stressed over how it would all work out.

"I guess it won't be that big of a deal. The only people that know I exist are you and my teachers, but I'm sure they'll know it's me."

Kurt shrugged. "Don't worry about it! I notified them and told them to introduce you to the class as William Pierce, a transfer from Seattle, Washington. They're all for our experiment. The glee club knows as well, but we can't hold it against Puck or Finn if they forget. By if, I mean when."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I've doing it for seventeen years now, why stop? Oh, and happy birthday, darling!" Kurt had said for the umpteenth time. He'd bought Blaine flowers, orchids, made Blaine a new jacket, and had given Blaine a silver ring with tiny emeralds that matched Blaine's eyes clustering to form intricate patterns.

"Happy anniversary, Kurt." Blaine had fulfilled his promise of more gifts and had given Kurt a jade ring, a single white rose, and a Wicked hoodie.

Kurt smiled before gently kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Now, you're going to be yourself no matter what. If you pretend to be someone you're not, it's going to ruin the purpose of this project. You're still going to ace every test, and get all the answer right in class, and be the Blaine I know and love. You'll just have a... Temporary makeover. Well, not really, because I really want you to keep your hair like this. Okay?" The sweet smile on Kurt's face made Blaine pull him onto his lap and kiss him until they forgot their own names.

"Hmm... Has it really been seventeen years?" Kurt nuzzled his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Yep. I still feel like we've only been together for a week," Blaine said softly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt. "I'm so in love with you, it's unbelievable."

"I love you, too. I always have, and I always will."

-xXx-

The next day, Blaine walked into school wearing a gray hoodie, a navy and white-striped T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and his gray Converses. He walked over to Kurt's locker, feeling self-conscious as different pairs of eyes bore into his back.

_"Who's _that_?" _

_"He's cute!" _

_"Whatever you were thinking before, he's mine."_

_"I call dibs!" _

Kurt was immediately at Blaine's side, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, Love. Um, Kurt... You're kind of hurting me."

"Oh! Sorry!" His hold on Blaine only lessened a fraction. A cheerleader passed by and let her eyes linger on Blaine for longer than Kurt's liking. "Uh, no. Mine," Kurt flashed threatening eyes at her, making the girl feel intimidated as she walked away quickly.

Blaine gently placed a hand on Kurt's face and made Kurt's eyes meet his. "Kurt," he warned gently.

"What? I'm not letting anyone touch you but me!"

Blaine sighed. "You know you don't have to be jealous. I'm here, I'm yours."

"I just can't help it. Someone is eventually just going to take you away from me."

"We've been together for seventeen years. There isn't anybody worth leaving you for, so don't be so insecure. You're beautiful, and intelligent, and witty, and perfect, and I love you. Okay?"

Kurt quickly gave Blaine a peck on the lips. "Okay. I love you, too. We have to go to first period." Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand.

Once they got there, Kurt immediately pressed himself as close as he could to Blaine with them being in their own separate desks next to each other.

"You're so cuddly today," Blaine crooned as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's head.

"I have every right to be," was Kurt's reply, sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

-xXx-

What do you think? Is Kurt too possessive? Is he at the perfect amount of possessiveness?

See you Tuesday!

Clearly Puppy Love


	4. Chapter 4

Plaster

So this is just a quick update, since I'm in Cali right now, so I haven't had a chance to write as much as I'd like, but next chapter should be up on Wednesday.

So I've received a ton of alerts, so thank you guys so much! I seriously love you guys!

Every person who reviews receives a preview! My tumblr is .com

Enjoy, even though it's short!

-xXx-

At that moment, Ms. Jackson walked in. "Hello, class! We have a new student! I'll introduce him as soon as soon as the first bell rings." She sent a knowing smile towards Kurt and Blaine before writing the day's lesson plan on the dry-erase board.

"Hey, 'new boy'," came a seductive whisper from the other side of Blaine that Kurt wasn't on.

He turned to see Santana running her hands up and down the length of his arm.

"Um... What are you doing?" he readjusted in his seat uncomfortably, making Kurt pull Blaine closer toward himself.

"Santana, hands off," Kurt hissed, causing Santana to move from Blaine as if she were burned, and Kurt began moving to sit on Blaine's lap and nuzzle his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"Kurt, we're in class," Blaine chided. "You need to stop being so clingy."

Kurt sighed as he moved back to his spot. "Fine," he stated snippily, making sure he made no contact with Blaine whatsoever.

"Kurt-"

"We're in class," he mocked agitatedly.

"Kurt, please-" Blaine started, but Kurt had already began copying down what was written on the board.

The bell rang, and Ms. Jackson called Blaine up. "Everyone, this is William Pierce. William, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Blaine nodded. "Sure! Well, for starters, I like to go by Will-"

"Hi, Will!" Numerous sickeningly sweet voices chorused at once, flirtatious giggles following. Kurt bit his lip to stop from turning around and screaming at the girls.

Blaine shook his head and sighed before continuing. "I moved here from Seattle, Washington. I love to sing, and I'm dating the most beautiful person in the world."

Huffs of annoyance sounded from the back of the room.

"His name is Kurt Hummel, and he's perfect. Any problems?"

Puck bursted out in laughter. "Wow, Hummel. I didn't know you had it in you to chea-" Blaine and Kurt's eyes widened, but they both let out a sigh of relief as Santana quickly moved to cover his mouth.

"I'm not cheating on Blaine. I just dumped him and traded him in for someone better," Kurt quipped, his eyes filling with sympathy and love as they focused on Blaine, puckering his lips slightly in a small air kiss of comfort. He knew how much him saying those things hurt Blaine, no matter how untrue they were.

"Sorry, Quinn," came Sam's voice from the other side of the room, playing along to cover up Puck's mistake. "Looks like we'll have to step down from our position as McKinley's 'Power Couple'." Quinn fake-sighed, sending a wink to her boyfriend before anyone could catch on.

"Okay, moving on," Ms. Jackson butt in, "Will, go take a seat please, we're going to be finishing off The Twelfth Night. Kurt, share your book with Will, please, and Quinn, you and Rachel finish off Viola and Olivia's lines."

"I pity you."

"That's a degree of love."

"No; for 'tis vulgar proof that very oft we pity enemies."

-xXx-

"Ugh! I have something in my contact! It hurts!" Blaine whined as Kurt gently took Blaine's face in his hands.

"Love, stop fidgeting. Just hold on a second."

"Ouch! Oh and I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to call you clingy. I know you have a possessive side, and I kind of like it," Blaine said as Kurt examined Blaine's contacts.

"It's just dust, I think. But I should be the one apologizing. I can't help it. And I guess you liking it is a good thing, because it's definitely going to show up a lot." Kurt placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips before placing the the lens back in Blaine's eye.

Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's hips gently. "You have nothing to worry about, okay? Just relax and enjoy the fact that you don't have to worry about cleaning slushee off me during lunch."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's recovering neck. "That's definitely not something I'm taking for granted." He pressed his lips to Blaine's once more before walking away, smiling like a lovestruck thirteen year old.

"I'll see you at lunch, beautiful!" Blaine called, making Kurt fall in love with him all over again.

-xXx-

"Okay, so how do you think things went today?" Kurt asked as he sprawled across Blaine's bed, notepad and pen in hand.

Blaine sat beside Kurt, and Kurt moved to rest his head on Blaine's lap. "I think it went well. I made a friend today!"

Kurt smiled encouragingly as he grabbed Blaine's hand. "Really? Who?"

"Lissa Redmond. She's really nice. She said she's on the Cheerios with you, right?"

Kurt's smile faltered slightly at this. "Oh. Yeah, she's... Well, she's... Lissa."

"What do you mean?"

"She um... She likes to start drama."

"Oh. Well she seemed harmless enough. She reads the same books I read!"

"That's awesome, Blaine." There wasn't much Kurt could say without Blaine's feelings being hurt, so he smiled and nodded as Blaine continued to talk about the girl that had made Kurt's life a living hell since the first grade.

-xXx-

The next day at lunch, Kurt immediately searched for Blaine. Once he found his hazel-eyed boyfriend, he leaned down slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek, humiliation burning Kurt's face a bright pink as Blaine winced and pushed Kurt away slightly.

"Kurt, don't."

Kurt tilted his head to the side in confusion, rejection still making his face flush profusely. "I'm... Sorry...?"

"What? Is this another way of showing everyone that you have a new boy toy and you're not willing to share?" Blaine's hands were trembling with anger, something Kurt had seen before, but it had never been directed at him.

Kurt immediately backed away from Blaine, his cinder-cyan eyes giving away every ounce of hurt he felt, anger slowly building as well. "What are you talking about? I was greeting you hello. As usual. Why do you have this idea that I'm trying to show you off to everyone?"

"Oh, so am I supposed to sit around and hide from all of your friends because your reputation is at risk?"

Kurt felt like he was being kicked in the stomach. "Why would you think that? Is that how little you think of me? That I'm that shallow?"

"Lissa told me about this plan that you've been telling all the Cheerios about for weeks."

"You're... You're willing to listen to Lissa over your own boyfriend? Do you know how much that kills me inside?" Kurt whispered softly, his eyes focusing on his shoes, his heart feeling a thousand times heavier.

Blaine flinched at the mention of Kurt being in pain. "She hasn't given me any reason to doubt her."

"And I have?"

"You're all of a sudden so clingy and jealous! And then a random makeover comes out of nowhere! How else would she know who I really am if you didn't say anything?"

Kurt gave Blaine another look of bewilderment. "Are you being serious right now? Lissa has had the biggest crush on you since freshman year, of course she'd know it's you. Talk to me at home when you're not being a jerk."

Blaine nodded tersely before tilting his head up slightly for a chaste kiss, something he usually received after they'd had an argument as a reminder of course that Kurt still loved him, but wasn't very happy with him at the moment and needed some space.

Kurt must've been pretty pissed off if he just stormed off and out into the pouring rain without that kiss.

-xXx-

Ooh, conflict...

This story is mostly pointless fluff, something I'm pretty terrible at writing, so I hope it's okay that I added some plot, hehe.

Clearly Puppy Love


	5. Chapter 5

Plaster

Okay... Here's the suckiest chapter ever... Hopefully you like it anyways...

-xXx-

"Blaine? What's wrong with Kurt?" Finn's voice was one of concern coming from the other line.

Blaine was immediately on alert. "What do you mean?"

"He's been baking like crazy, not that I mind, although I know it's something he does when he's angry or stressed or something, but he won't change out of his soaking clothes, and he probably hasn't eaten since dinner last night. He's kinda crying and muttering something about this Alyssa Raymond chick."

Blaine hung up abruptly, his grumpy mood forgotten as he threw on a hoodie and sweatpants and ran next door, almost forgetting to put on shoes as he ran next door.

He pounded on the front door, nearly knocking Finn over in his haste to get to Kurt. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Kurt worked in an immaculate flurry, icing cupcakes, mixing cake mix, pulling cookies out of the oven.

"Finn, you'll get cookies once I'm done with everything, just leave me alone. Hovering in my personal space isn't going to make things bake faster." Kurt snapped without looking up from frosting the cupcakes, voice a little hoarse.

"Sweetheart, it's me." He slowly approached Kurt's tense figure hunched over the baked goods, wrapping his arms around Kurt's slender waist and pressing his lips to the back of his next as a silent apology.

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed.

Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's shivering body, realizing the older boy was still wearing his rain-soaked Cheerios uniform. "Kurt, I-I'm really sorry I chose to listen to Lissa instead of believing you."

"I've lived in Lissa's shadow all my life. I've put up with her snide comments, and the way she always tries to do better than me, the way she makes homophobic remarks, the way she's been trying to go after you. It rips me apart to know that you would automatically take her side over mine. Can you just trust me? You should know that I'm the last person to ever do something like that to you," Kurt shook his head, but couldn't resist leaning into Blaine's touch.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You mean the world to me, and I let my head overpower my heart whenever I feel insecure. You didn't kiss me before you left, and I thought you were going to leave me, and I-I always feel like there's someone out there that's so much better for you, someone who doesn't have to be fake to make friends-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's soft lips on his.

"You should just listen to me. You. Are. My. Everything. There isn't anyone else for me. We've been together longer than most married couples, plus, if I already have the most flawless person in the world, why would I need to find someone else?"

"Wouldn't you rather have someone that didn't have to hide behind cool clothes and this Mr. Macho persona?"

"No, because I'm head over heels in love with you, Blaine, not 'Will Pierce' or any of the jocks at our school. It's just you."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I love you, too. I need you to change out of these clothes, okay? We can talk more afterwards. I don't want you to get sick."

"I have to finish baking these, and then I'll shower. Finn, these cookies are done!" Kurt called out to his brother lounging on the couch in the living room.

"I get one first!" Blaine pouted, kissing Kurt gently.

"Guuuuuuuys, not by the cookies!" Finn whined while he reached to grab a chocolate chip cookie off the cooling rack.

Kurt and Blaine pulled away and Blaine grabbed his own cookie, one arm still wrapped around Kurt.

"Well, you guys enjoy the cookies, and I'll just take a quick shower. I'll finish the rest of this afterwards." Kurt announced, pulling away from Blaine and heading upstairs.  
"Twenty hours later..." Blaine teased as Kurt walked up the stairs.

"Shut up, goofball!" Kurt blew him a kiss and took a forty minute shower.

After Kurt was showered and dressed, he went to his room to see Blaine waiting for him on the bed, so he settled in Blaine's lap and began to tell Blaine about the latest gossip. "-and that's why I'm cheating on you with our Math teacher."

Blaine instantly snapped out of his thoughts. "Wait, what?"

Kurt laughed musically. "It's obvious you aren't listening to me, love."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt just smiled and snuggled closer to Blaine. "It's fine. So when are you coming out?"

"I thought I already was out."

Kurt smacked Blaine lightly. "I meant, when are you exposing your true identity?"

"I don't know. Don't you want to keep Will Pierce around?"

"He's hot and stuff, but I want my Blaine back."

"Why would you want the nerdy, antisocial Blaine Anderson back?"

"Because my boyfriend has a big heart that holds so much love everybody and anybody, he has the most endearing fashion sense, and he would do anything for me and vice versa. Why would I give that up for anybody else? Besides, he's way hotter than Will Pierce."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my Blainer Bell."

"Don't call me that!"

"You're such a child."

"You're the one making Disney references."

-xXx-

"Gay one and gay two, I think you'd make the perfect spies," Santana quipped as the couple walked into the choir room, the other members already sitting.

"Spies for what exactly, Ms. Hypocrite?" Kurt questioned, sitting next to Blaine, carefully trying to avoid contact.

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled at him sadly before pulling his hand away, causing Blaine to sigh.

Ever since their argument, Kurt was very hesitant when it came to affection in public, so afraid that he would make a mistake or do something to cause Blaine to explode again or leave him, and that killed Blaine more than anything else.

"Well, we thought it would be a good idea if we were to spy on the Warblers or whatever, and you guys would fit right in. I mean, visiting gay Hogwarts can't make you even more gay, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure. When do you want us to do it?"

Blaine tried to slowly back away, but Kurt turned and pouted, making Blaine sigh and move back to his spot next to Kurt.

"I um... Can't," Blaine said, feigning a pitiful coughing fit. "I'm so sick."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're sexy."

"Aren't you lesbian?" Kurt quipped.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't jump Anderson's bones just for the hell of it."

"You make no sense."

"Okay, guys, stop," Blaine intercepted, shooting an aggravated look at Santana as he rubbed Kurt's tense shoulders.

Kurt's eyes narrowed at Santana before leaning into Blaine's touch, giving Blaine a grateful peck on the lips.

"Well, you guys better get there now before the Garglers start the performance!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "The Warblers, Satan. Warblers."

"Only Hummel has the free pass to call me that!"

"Anyways, we're going now." Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up with him by the hand.

Once they were in the car, Blaine bursted out laughing. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Nope."

-xXx-

So I'm not sure when this will be updated, but I'm going to say Friday for now. For extra stuff for all my stories, like deleted scenes, or OC bios, and stuff like that, it'll be on my Tumblr soon.

learaeoliii . tumblr. com

Clearly Puppy Love


	6. Chapter 6

Plaster

So guys... It's been awhile. Seriously. I apologize for that, because on my goodness, life likes to take over. I went on an unexpected hiatus, but yeah. I'm sort of back now, new year, new name, not quite a new writing style... But hey, hopefully you'll like this new chapter!

For a bit of clarification, I used to be Clearly Puppy Love, and I am now MeaCat. So yeah, that's about it.

Also, a huge thank you to the wonderful AxelCat for all his help with this chapter. You are absolutely lovely :)

So without further ado, I present to you what was supposed to be an update for Agonizing but somehow became a new chapter of Plaster.

-xXx-

"So the Warblers are apparently this acapella group, and are really awesome, but that's coming from Kory, who has a thing for one of the lead singers, so..." Kurt said as they pulled into the fancy-pants Dalton Academy parking lot.

"Do you talk to Kory a lot?" Blaine pouted, grabbing one of Kurt's hands tightly once they were out of the Navigator and walking towards what they assumed was the main building.

Kurt chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of his sweetheart's head. "Not a lot. He's my lab partner now that you're not in my class anymore, and he can talk forever if you get him started. I asked him about the Warblers when I was texting him about..." Kurt cut himself off.

"About?"

"Er... Remember how you've always wanted to be on the football team?"  
Blaine's eyes widened. "Would I be able to?"

"They need a new kicker, which is the perfect position for you, munchkin. Only problem is I don't want you to be anywhere near Dave Karofsky," Kurt uttered the name as if it were cursed.

Blaine stiffened at the name. "I-I don't want to anymore."

"Babe, don't worry, I have the perfect plan. All you have to do is-"

The first few notes of 'Uptown Girl' sounded from a room ahead.

Blaine peeked through the doorway to see a myriad of boys clad in navy blazers harmonizing beautifully to support the lead singer as they danced in sync around the room, not sitting on cheap plastic chairs as they watched a short girl sing about her boyfriend cheating on her or storm out for not getting what she wanted. He absentmindedly moved to adjust his glasses before realizing he didn't have them anymore.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind for a brief moment before standing next to him, only close enough to appear platonic.

Throughout the song, it seemed as though they'd caught the attention of a few Warblers, one with a meerkat face in Kurt's opinion constantly winking in Blaine's direction enough to make it look like his eye had a twitching problem.  
As the last notes sounded flawlessly, the Warblers assembled in a neat array, facing towards Kurt and Blaine.

The two boys clapped loudly along with the Warblers.

The boy who had been singing lead stepped forward and extended a hand out.

"Hi, I'm Nick."

Kurt reached out and shook it. "Kurt, and this is Blaine."

Blaine offered a warm smile as he shook Nick's hand.

A blonde boy walked over to wrap an arm around Nick's waist and kiss the top of his head.

"Hi, guys! I'm Jeff. Just a warning before the rest of the Warblers say anything, I am NOT crazy."

The four laughed, Nick kissing Jeff's cheek adoringly.

The wolf whistles and hollers surprised Blaine and Kurt greatly, especially the call of, "Get a room, guys! The cuteness is too much!"

"Wait... So everyone here is cool with you being gay?" Blaine asked in amazement.

Jeff nodded. "Yup! They've been shipping us since we even realized we had feelings for each other. You guys don't have a problem with it... Right?"

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "No, no! Of course not! That'd be hypocritical considering the fact that I've been with this goofball over here for seventeen years now," Kurt bumped his hip against Blaine's.

"Aww, cute!" Nick exclaimed.

"Anyways," an Asian boy moved forward and extended his hand prestigiously. "Wesley Montgomery. I'm one of the members of the council. Are you new students?" He smiled kindly, but with formal finesse.

Kurt stumbled a bit with the reply, so Blaine stepped in. "We were just looking around campus. We're hoping to transfer here."

"You're not... Spies, are you?"

Another Warbler appeared behind Wes, rolling his eyes. "You can't assume everyone is a spy, Wes." He turned to Kurt and Blaine. "I'm David. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise!" Blaine chirped.

"So do you guys sing?" Jeff asked.

Blaine nodded. "I love singing! Kurt and I are in Glee club at our school right now."

David nodded. "What are your guys' ranges?"

"Tenor!"  
"... Countertenor."

The room went quiet.

Wes immediately grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him into a sea of blazers.

"You guys need to be Warblers. Seriously. Wes will go CRAZY if you don't," David shook his head smiling.

Blaine let out a laugh as he walked over to where his boyfriend had been surrounded by the group of rambunctious boys, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I've been waiting to get you alone," a voice said in a flirty tone from behind, and Blaine turned around to see a light brown-haired boy with a smirk plastered on his face. "Sebastian Smythe."

This was the famous Sebastian Kory was so in love with? Ew. Well, he seemed pretty friendly.

"Blaine Anderson."

"I know who you are, dummy. So can I get your number, cutie?"

Blaine smiled, oblivious. "Sure! That'd be cool."

Sebastian's ever-present smirk grew wider. "You're just too sexy for your own goo-"

"Blaine!"

Blaine looked away from Sebastian to see Kurt walking towards them. The curly-haired boy smiled and opened his arms for his boyfriend.

"Hey, love," Kurt pressed his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.

Kurt pulled away a couple seconds later, but kept an arm around Blaine's waist.

"Hi there!" he gave a little wave in Sebastian's direction.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What are you, five?"

Kurt just gaped before Blaine tugged him closer.

"Kurt, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is-"

"Yeah, Captain McSparklepants. Got it."

Kurt looked entirely offended, but Blaine simply brushed it off and hoped that

Kurt understood that was just the way Sebastian seemed to talk to everyone.

"So it was really nice meeting all of you," Kurt said once he caught a glance at the schmancy clock on the wall, "but it's time for us to get going. I promised my dad we'd be home in time to help at the garage for a bit."

They waved goodbye to everyone, promising they'd visit again soon.

"Kurt, that is the perfect school," Blaine sighed once they were on their way to Burt's shop. "If the bullying doesn't stop at McKinley after this project, I think this is it."

"Oh." Kurt gnawed on his lower lip, not sure if he'd be able to handle not seeing Blaine other than on the weekends. "Well, I guess I can find the time to visit you after school, and on weekends we can... Although you'd probably want to see your brother and sister-"

"Wait, Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "I wouldn't go anywhere without you."

"Do you really think my parents would be able to afford it?"

"Do you really think that would let that stop us?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Kurt gave a small shrug. "I don't know, I mean, you're really set on going here. I... Can't make random choices like that."

Blaine touched his cheek reverently. "But it's perfect, isn't it? We'd be completely safe at Dalton!"

"Then my family will pay for it!" Blaine said with a pout. "You're an extension of our family, Kurt, and if Dalton is safer for you, then they won't care what the cost is!"

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed and kissed his boyfriend's palm. "That's sweet, but... I can't ask you guys to do that. That... That isn't really fair to any of us."

Blaine stepped in closer and rubbed their noses together. "You _can_ ask us to do that, my love, because that's just who you are! you're our Kurt, and my love."

"I..." Kurt grimaced. "It's not really my thing... To just ask for something like that, you know? I love you guys, and I'd offer all I could, but..."

Blaine touched his cheek again, and their foreheads rested together. "Please, Kuurt. Let us do this?"

The blue-eyed boy quickly kissed Blaine's lips. "Blaine... I don't want to feel like," he uttered the next words quietly, ashamed. "A charity case."

"But... you're not," Blaine said quietly. "It's not charity when it's safety at stake."

"But it is," Kurt said stiffly. "I hate feeling like you can just give and give and give and I can't give you anything in return!"

Blaine pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks. "Kurt, you give me a reason to _live_. You make me so happy, and I can't ever repay you for that!"

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hand. "You know you do that for me as well, but this... This is a little too much."

The dark-haired boy brought tears to his eyes. "Please, Kurt," he whispered. "I don't feel safe at McKinley anymore! Please..."

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed once more. "Blaine... Of course I want you to be safe. I'd do anything for you to have that security, but... There's money, and my parents, and Sebastian... And..."

"I said that we would pay for it! And your parents would... they would support you being one-hundred percent safe, and who gives a crap about Sebastian?"

"We'll discuss this once we're back home," Kurt said finally.

Blaine nodded, silent. He knew it was wrong to make himself cry - it was manipulative, but he wanted Kurt to be safe. _He_ wanted _himself_ to be safe.

The ride home was quiet.

-xXx-

See you next time, guys!

MeaCat


End file.
